1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar collector and, particularly, to a solar collectors incorporating carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, solar collectors can be divided into two typical types: pipe solar collectors and flat plate solar collectors. For many applications, it has been demonstrated that the most efficient and least expensive type of solar collector is the flat plate collector. Referring to FIG. 4, a typical flat plate collector 500, according to the prior art, includes a substrate 52, a sidewall 56 arranged on the periphery of the substrate 52, and a transparent cover 50 fixed on the sidewall 56 opposite to the substrate 52. A sealed chamber 60 is formed between the substrate 52 and the transparent cover 50. A number of supporters 58 are dispersed in the sealed chamber 60 at random. The transparent cover 50 is used for passage of light and is made of glass, plastic and other transparent materials. The substrate 52 is made of absorbing materials, such as copper, aluminum, or the likes. In use, the light enters the collector 500 through the transparent cover 50, and is absorbed by the substrate 52. Thus, heat is generated by the substrate 52 and is transferred to a storage apparatus (not shown).
Actually, the traditional thin films made of absorbing materials have very high absorbing efficiency. The traditional solar collector 500 can't adopt the thin film technology because the film is difficult to evaporate on the large area substrate. As such, the heat absorbing efficiency of the solar collector 500 is limited by the material it used. Therefore, the efficiency of the collector 500 is limited accordingly.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a solar collector and a solar heating system using the solar collector that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the solar collector, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.